Reasons
by jonnietraylor
Summary: Bella has had a rough up bringing but she is moving accross the country with her best friend Emmet to spend the summer in New Jersey and college in Boston in the fall, what kind of new people will they meet All human; BxExEmxRxJxA POVS; rated M for lemo
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight or the characters, that would be Stephanie Meyers**

chap 1

BPOV

I have been told my whole life that 'everything happens for a reason'. Do you ever wonder whether or not people say that just to feel better about the fucked up decisions they have made in their lives? I have asked myself that question everyday of my life.

So, today is the five year annaversery of the day that my mother asked me to chose between her and my father. Charlie hasnt always been around, not that he had much of a choice, but he is trying his best. He has spent most of my life in prison. He is what they like to call in the drug buisness a 'cook' and he was great at what he did. I guess he did have a choice, on whether or not to do illegal things or not. But to me he was just a man that i really didnt know but was willing to give him a shot, I meen he couldnt do any worse than Renee. Right?

Renee, was an avid meth user, and alcoholic. She used to get high infront of me like it was normal. What is normal anyways? Well, getting the shit beat out of me with anything she could get her hands on, going days in a row having to make all my meals make sure I bathe and get to school on time, all while I was in elementary school was normal for me.

So, you can see where i am coming from when i told her that i was staying with Charlie. She cried, and all i could think about was 'shut the fuck up bitch, you brought this on your self!' I didn't say that to her, because she was my mother and no matter how much i hated her she was the only one i had, so i told her i loved her and good bye.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep!_ **car wnt start come get me E~**

**on my way b redy B~**

I can't believe I only have 3 weeks left of high school! I am so ready to get out of thistown and see the world! We got prom this weekend and then our last week of school, then graduation.

"Hurry up Em! I don't want to park in the underclassmen parking lot because you wanted to drag your ass!" I yelled from the car window. "I'm commin Bells! Damn can't I get a break? My fuckin car broke down and now I have no way to get Lauren to prom, and she is gonna kill me." Emmet whined as he got in my pick up.

"Don't worry Em you figure something out, maybe you could get a ride with james. He was telling me that he got him and Tori a limo. I'm not sure if anyone else is already going with them but it wouldn't hurt to ask." I told him. "You know that Lauren hates that chic. She would much rather walk than go anywhere with her." he said solemly. "Aww, Em. Look everything will work out, besides we only have 3 more weeks left of school then we get to leave this place. We will be moving to the east coast!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, I guess you're right.I still can't believe that we got a house on Jersey shore for the summer before we head up to Boston for Berklee in the fall. How in the hell did you manage that?" he asked. "Charlie's got connections, the only bad part is that we gotta work." I stated. Em nodded his head in agreement as we walked our seprate ways to class.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a flash. Tonight is prom and I am going solo. Don't get me wrong I had plenty of guys ask me but, I wanted my last senior party to be fun and not have to deal with some poor sap following me around all night, hoping to get laid. I am not that kind of girl. I mean if someone came along that I was actually interested in I probubly would be that type of girl. Unfortunatly there is no one here in this podunk town that has caused me to give them a second look.

I lit up a doobe and smoked about half of it on my way to the after party. No one ever really went to the actual prom just the afterparties. This year we were having it at the only hotel in town and it was going to be awsome!

"Yo Bella! The kegs in room 17! Enjoy!" Eric yelled at me as soon as I walked into the hotel. He can be so dense sometimes, I mean yeah everyone knew we were having this party and that we were all underage but, do you really have to go yellin it in public? "Thanks Eric! You know I'm not much of a drinker." I told him. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're a smoker." he said. "So you know what I'll be doin later if you wanna come find me." I said. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you later. I gotta go check on this chic, I think I got this one in the bag" he teased. "Good luck man!"I yelled as I walked away. He'll need it. He has not one once of good looking in him. Poor guy. He is about 5'6" 120 punds soaking wet, with greasy black hair and thick glasses.

I walked aroud the bottom floor of the hotel where we were having the party at, checking out what was going on in the different rooms. We had one with the keg and all the other liqure that people brought. One room had different video game systems in it. The rec room had a pool table and a dance floor, where people were gettin down. I couldn't help but laugh to my self when I noticed that my partner in crime and best friend Emmet was trying to do the worm on the dance floor. He cracks me up all the time, sometimes I think I just hang out with him to laugh. He is the only one in my life that makes me smile and could make me laugh at the drop of a hat. I have to find amusement with everyone else.

As I walked over to the pool table to see what Mike and Garret had goin on, I noticed Eric and some underclassman in the hot tub together. How about that, he just might have this one in the bag, I thought. I guess she sees something in him that I don't.

Anyways, Mike played football, really badly I might add. He is about 5'11" close to 180 pounds, he has blond hair, crystal blue eyes. He wouldn't be bad looking if it weren't for the fact that he is an ass and he chews. I love smokin weed but have you ever kissed someone that chews? It's like licking the bottom of an ash tray. Yuck!

Garret, well Garret and I used to date for a couple of months last year. He is 6'2" 220 pounds and rock solid, yummy! He has black hair and honey colored eyes. We had fun but, once I let him get to third base and it was horrible, it was so dry like he didn't know he was supposed to get his fingers wet before he started to pet my kitty. His hands were so ruff it felt like sand paper on my clit. We called it quits but we are still good friends and he is a great kisser, so that comes in handy when I'm high and wanna make out.

"Hey guys, who's winning?" I asked. "Hey Bella, you know that he doesn't have nothin on me." said Mike. "Hey now! You know I'm giving you a run for your money, Mike!" Garret interjected. "Alright boys lets make this interesting. I put 20 bucks on Garret for the win." I stated. "What!" yelled Mike. "You really think that this jerkoff can beat me?" asked Mike. "Wait a minute there buddy who are you calling a jerkoff? You ain't nothin but a redneck inbread that brought your cousin to prom tonight!" exclaimed Garret. I laughed out loud, I knew this would happen. It does everytime, it's great to sit and watch them fight back and fourth like that. If I said anything else I bet I could get them to forget that they were even playing a game to begin with.

"Hey Bells. What are they fighting about now?" Emmet came up behind me asking. "Who is better at pool." I laughed. "Why do you do it? You know they always end up arguing, no matter what the topic is?" asked Emmet while laughing. I chuckled "I'm sorry Em you know I couldn't help my self. They are just hillarious and, you know it!" "Yeah I know but what are you gonna do when we aren't here anymore, and you have no one to get fired up?" chuckled Emmet. "Oh, I know! I can just find replacements!" I teased. "Whatever you say Bells, hey we are heading out to the beach you wanna tag a long?" he asked. "No man, I'm gonna hang around here a bit longer, see how this pans out. Maybe they'll just whip their dicks out and see who's is bigger." I said. "In that case I'm glad I'm leaving." he chuckled as him, Lauren and a group of people started to head out the door. No doubt going to get laid.

After a half hour of them fighting, I started to get bored and come down from my high. So I started my search for an empty room, I don't care about smoking infront of everyone, it's just that there are too many voltures around. The people that I have chosen to be in what I like to call my 'tribe' smakahoe tribe to be exact, are those that contribute to the circle and not just hang around and smoke off of everyone else. The ones that are the worst are the ones that buy a sack and then wanna hang out and smoke your shit like they didn't just buy a sack of their own. So I found a room with a sliding glass door too the indoor pool and hot tub. I turned out the light and sat on the bed, I like to be relaxed when I get high.

I'm about three hits in when this chic that I used to mess with comes up to the sliding glass and looks in before she opens the door and comes in. I assumed that she saw me until she started to close the blinds, lock the glass door and take off her swim suit. I guess I could have said something to alert her of my presence but I didn't. As she took off her top I couldn't help but ogle her, I had forgot how beautiful her tits were. She is a full C with big pink nipples, she is Mexican but very fluent in english. Her name is Reina, and she was an awsome lay, I know I have said that I have never had sex with a guy before but I have with a girl. Just one girl, just Reina. We dated for 8 months starting last summer til Febuary this year, she broke up with me because she said that I wouldn't let her in, something about walls. Who knows, I was lookin at her tits.

Reina started to take off her bottoms when she looked up and saw me. She didn't scream or say anything really. I thought that finding someone in your room when your getting undressed would scare you, but she had this look on her face like she knew I was there the whole time. That look in her gorgeous brown eyes made me instantly wet. I realized I still had the joint in my hand and took a hit as she started to crawl up the bed towards me. She cupped my face with her hands and put her mouth up to mine, I knew what she wanted, so I blew the smoke in her mouth. She took the hit like pro and straddled my lap, I couldnt help my self as I took one of her nipples in my mouth. God, she always taste so sweet, like honey. As I swriled my tongue around her pert nipple and stated to bite on it, she purred and arched her back, sticking her chest even further in my face. She liked it when I would bite her nipples and tug on them, as I finished with one I went to the other one and did the samething.

My other hand went to the side of her bikini bottoms, yesss she wore the ones that tie on the side, easy access. I did a little mental dance as my hands untied both sides of her bottoms at the same time. "Mi amor, beso mi" Reina whispered in my ear as she started to grind on top of me. I removed my mouth from her nipple and start licking and sucking my way up her chest, kissing her collar bone and up the side of her neck. I nibble on her ear before I snaked my hand into her hair and started attacking her mouth. As I nipped at her bottom lip I felt her tongue slide accross my top lip asking for entrance. I eagerly granted her access as I tightened my grip on her hair and deepened the kiss. She started to pull at the end of my tank top, I let go of her long enough for her to take the shirt off over my head and toss it accross the room. I wasn't wearing a bra, something I did often. I have a small C but perky as hell, what can I say my tits are pretty much awsome.

I sighed as she lifted her self away from me and, grabbed the skirt I was wearing pulling it down my legs roughly. She put so much force into it she pulled me down the bed so that I was laying flat on my back. She wasn't much bigger than me she probubly weighed 130 and is 5'6" and I am 120 at 5'4". She grabbed the side of my boy shorts and slowly pulled them off of me. Once she got them off of me I knew what was coming next and I couldn't help but get more wet at the thought. "Bella, beautiful Bella. Open you legs for me." she said seductively. I did as she said and she started to run her hands up my freshly waxed legs. I moaned as she got closer to my kitty. "Reina. . . Oh please. . .Reina" I moaned incoherently. She passed over my kitty and made her way to my tits. I could almost hear my kitty growl and had to calm her down _'clam down girl you'll get your turn'_.

"Bella, what do we have here, amor?" Reina asked. "Oh. . . I got my nipples peirced after we broke up" I staggered. They were fully healed now but the peircing made them so much more sensitive. "I. . . um. . . got som. . . something else p. . . peirced too" I stuttered. I was so turned on seeing her playing with my newly peirced nipples that I almost couldn't make a coherent thought. "Really" she purred over my nipple making thrust my hips. I nodded. "Do I get to see this other new peircing, or are you going to be a naughty girl and make me find it?" she asked with a smile. She wanted to play and I was so down to play. "You're gonna to have to find it baby" I said as I flipped us over pinning her beneath me. "I get to have my fun first though, so I want you to spread your legs and let me see that pretty pussy of yours." I comanded. she spread her legs and my jaw dropped as I saw that she was bare. She was never really hairy to begin with but to see her with no hair at all was like a dream and I couldn't wait to taste her again.

I kissed my way up the inside of her thigh lightly nipping as I went. "Amor, please" she begged. I love it when she begs, and she loves it when I do the same, so I knew I would get teased back. I could feel my arousal dripping down my legs thinking about it. "Tell me, tell me what you want Reina." I teased more. "I want you to lick my pussy!" she huffed in anoyance. I smiled as I lick up her wet folds, taking in the sweet sent of her arousal. she moaned as my tongue came in conact with her clit. I licked up her slit agian tasting her even more. "Mmm, always so wet and so sweet." I murmred into her pussy. She bucked her hips up wanting more contact. I began to focus my attention on her clit and took two of my fingers and circled them around her opening before thrusting them inside of her. "Oh. . . God!" she moaned at my actions. I circled my tongue around her clit, and started sucking on it, while thrusting my fingers and curling them to reach the spot that I knew would make her come. "Oh, Bella! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" she chanted as I picked up my pace. I could feel her getting close as her walls started tightening around my fingers. I added a third finger and bit down on her clit. It sent her over the egde like I knew it would. "I. . .I'm coming. . . Oh, oh, oh Bella!" she screamed as she climaxed. I continued my movements til she rode out her orgasm.

Breathing heavily she pulled me up to her and kissed me hard. "I love the way I taste on you, amor." she breathed. "Well, I know that you didn't get your tongue peirced now, but I still have to find this mystery peircing now don't I?" said teased. "It's my turn to be in charge Bella, so lay back, now." she demanded. I instantly got wetter at the sound of her being dominant. I laid back on the bed breathing hard and withering in anticipation. "Such a good girl." she purred as she crawled up my body latching herself onto one of my nipples. "Oh, Reina." I moaned as she tugged on one of my nipple rings and sucked on the other. When she switched and started her mensurations on the other one I bucked my hips. "Now, now Bella. You need to be a good girl, no more of that." she said sternly. Kitty was starting to get pissed and I had to reprimand her again _'I know kitty, I know, but we must be patient.'_

She started licking and kissing her way down my stomach. She got to my aching pussy and I did a a happy dance inside. "I love how you are always waxed Bella. You know that is why I started getting waxed myself. I love the way you look all bare and glistening with your arousal. I want to taste you sweet Bella. Can I taste you?" she asked as she rubbed her fingers up and down my wet folds. I nodded because I couldn't form any thoughts. She licked up my slit and back down, then she stuck her tongue inside me and I moaned loudly. She took one of her hands and spread my pussy lips, and I knew she could see my addition. "Bella" she moaned as she looked at the peircing. "You got your hood peirced. I thought you had a pretty pussy before but this, this is a site to see." she said as she dipped her head to lick my clit. "Ohmygod Reina!" I nearly shouted at the contact. As she started to play with my peircing in her mouth she took her other hand and stuck two fingers inside me. I instantly bucked my hips and moaned incoherently as I grabbed my hair and look down to see her looking right into my eyes. She started to tug lightly on my peircing and curling her fingers inside me at the same time. She started to pick up the pace and started alternating licking, sucking, and tugging all while pounding into me with her fingers. I was so close, but I couldn't resist siting up on my elbows to look at her. "Look at me. . . Reina look at me." I moaned. As she looked up at me I lost it. I came so hard screaming "Oh God. . . Reina I'm coming. . . Oh, oh, oh Reina!" She continued til i road out my orgasm.

I blew out a big gust of air "Best party ever!" I said. Reina laughed making me giggle along with her. "This is the best goodbye I have ever had Bella." Her words stuck me. I don't know why but I didnt think about leaving her behinde too. I was leaving in two weeks to New Jersey and she was leaving for college in Texas. Huh, thinking about it made me a little sad but, I knew I wouldn't spend the rest of my life with her, I didn't love her. I don't think that I am capable of that kind of love. She deserves better. "You're right Reina, this is a great goodbye."

**A/N: this is my first fan fic no beta yet but am looking for one tell me what you think, should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own tilight or it's characters that would be stephanie meyer**

chapter 2

EMPOV

We leave today to go to Jersey. I got my SUV fixed so we are making a road trip out of it. There's no way in hell we would ever take Bella's old ass pick up, it would probubly die before we made it out of the state anyways.

'_Beep, beep, beep'_ **Where u lets blow dis popcicle stand =) ~B**

**Just fin loadin up Bessy b there in 5 =P ~E**

"Mama! Dad! I gotta go!" I yelled as I walked back in the house to say goodbye to the parentals. "Emmy, I can't believe that you really leaving, I'm gonna miss you so much!" mama cried, she hugged me like I was going off to war. I chuckled "Aw mama, I'm gonna be fine and you know I'll call all the time." I said reasuring her that I wasn't going to die, I was just growing up. "You bet your ass you will boy." dad said as he pulled me into a tight bear hug. "You keep an eye on Bells. You know that she is like family and, she'll be the only family you got that far from home." dad continued. "You know I will. I'll miss you guys." I said sadly. "We love you, Emmy." mama sniffled into my dad's side. "I love ya'll too. I'll call you when we get there, I gotta go Bella is waiting for me." I said as I walked out of the house to Bessy.

"Bye Baby!" mama yelled as I pulled away from the house. I honked the horn to let her know that I heard her. It was hard leaving home and it made me a little sad but, at the same time I am so excited. Bells and I are gonna have an awsome summer, hopefully we meet alot of cool people.

"Hey, good thinking on packing most of our stuff last night." Bella said as she jumped in Bessy. "Thanks Bells! I like to think I have good ideas sometimes." I said with a grin as we pulled away from her house heading to the interstate. "So, how long do you think it will take us to get to the shore?" she asked. "I googled it to map out the highways we'll take and all that and, if we take driving shifts and, olny stop when we absolutly need to, we can get there in about two and a half days." I said. "Ok well we don't have to start working til a week from today. So that will give us a couple days to recuperate after the long drive." she stated.

"Are you gonna miss home Emmy?" Bells asked as she startd out the passenger side window. "Yeah, of course I'll miss home but, that doesnt mean that I'm not ready to start the next part of my life. You gonna miss Forks, Bells?" I asked. "I'll miss our friends and Reina but, that's about it." she said coldly. "What about Charlie, Bells?" "What about him? He has a new family now, one that I'm not welcome in Em. He was the one that told me I had to move out right after I started working for the diner, and I was how old Em? 15. . .15 years old having to work not for spending money but to pay rent on a crappy studio appartment." she said sadly. "I know Bells but, I have always been there for you and so has mama and dad." I said trying to show her that she wasn't alone. "You know that I love you and your parents more than I love my own." she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey, whats wrong now, whay are you crying?" I asked concerned. "You know they didn't even show up for graduation Em? I stood there and saw everyone smiling and taking pictures with thier families and I was alone. They didn't show up or even call." she said with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Bells, you know you are always welcome at my house, you should have come over." I said. "I couldn't do that Emmy, it was your time with your parents and I couldn't intrude in on that. I just went back to my appartment and tried not to think about what everyone else might be doing."she said looking down at her folded hands. It's times like this that she looks so small and broken. After everything that she has been through I for one am surprised that she is still alive. The things that Renee used to do to her and the thing s that Charlie used to do around her, it's a miracle that she didn't end up drugged out and left dead in some alley somewhere. I shuddered when I thought about the time she was found behind the gym one morning.

But Bella is a fighter through and through. She has had to fight for everything her whole life and, it has made her into a stronger person. Sometimes though she will have a small break down but, it's never more than a few minutes of quiet crying. This is something I have only seen her do a handful of times and I have known her since kindergarten. Honestly I'm waiting for the day that, she has a ful blown kicking and screaming break down, any normal person would. I'll be there for her when it happens, I'll always be there for this girl.

"Alright! You nap and I'll drive first shift. I'll wake you when I start feeling groggy and we will stop for gas, bathroom breaks and snacks." I said as I pulled my Ipod out of my console. She yawned nodding in agreemnet and, layed her seat down to curl up with her pillow.

We left Forks at 9am and it was a little after 7pm. "Bells! Wake up!" I yelled. Damn I was jealous, she looked so comfortable and I was getting tired as shit. "Damnit Bells wake your ass up!" I yelled again. "What the fuck Em, why are you screaming at me?" she said annoyed. "You sleep like the dead woman, you wouldn't wake up til I yelled at you." I said laughing at her. "Well I'm up now. Where are we? How long have you been driving?" she said disoriented. "We're in Montana and, you talk in your sleep!" I laughed at her.

She groand sitting her seat up to look out the window "Argh, what did I say?" she said as she started to blush. That just made me laugh harder and I thought it would be fun to fuck with her a little bit. "Well, there was alot of moaning. . . and moaning Reina's name." I said teasing her. Her face got even more red. I counldn;t help but laugh at her reactions, looks like something did happen between them before we left. "So. . . . What happened between you two before we left?" asked. "Huh? Oh, . . . nothing. . . nothing happened at all." she stammered. "Oh come on Bells, I'm your best friend you can tell me." I said winking at her. "Ok Em, we hooked up again at the prom party. Kinda like a goodbye." she said smiling at me. "A goodbye?" I questioned. "Yeah, a really, really good goodbye." she beamed at me. I shook my head finding it hard not to think of the two hottest girls in our town screwing the shit out of eachother.

Bella slapped me on the arm as we got out of Bessy and into the gas station. It snapped me out of the trance I was in and, we were able to ge evrything we needed, fill up Bessy and use the bathroom within a timely fashion. Bella started the next leg of our trip with ease. By the time I woke up it was a little after 9am and Bells looked dead tired. "Bells Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I asked a little concerned. "No biggie Emmy. I knew you were tired and I figured I culd hold out til you woke up. We are almost to Des Moines, Iowa." she said.

After we stopped for gas, restrooms and groceries, I jumped in the driver's seat while Bella fell asleep as soon as she was done eating her gas station burrito. I drove for about 14 hours, only stoppingonce to refill on gas and use the restroom. I tried waking Bella to see if she had to go but she wouldnt move. That girl can sleep like the dead sometimes. About and hour before she woke up she start sleep talking again, I snickered as I listened to her.

"Reinaaa. . . . Oh, God. . . . . Emmy is that you?" she half moaned in her sleep.

_Oh, this is getting good._

"Emmy . . . . . Oh Em. . . . . You are sooo. . . ." she moaned.

_Don't stop. What were you going to say? Damnit woman, why can't I read minds?_

"Em you are so, so BUSTED!" she yelled making me jump in my seat. "Jesus woman! You about gave me heart attack!" I told her breathing heavily.

"Ha, ha I got you so bad! Whats wrong Em, you sportin a chubby for little old me?" she laughed falling over in her seat. I could feel my face getting extremely hot and knew I was blushing. "Oh . . .my . . God! Look . . . at you . . . blushing, you really do got a wood!" she laughed uncontrolably. "I was just joking but you look like you're about to break the zipper on those jeans!"

"Listen Bells, it's not like I could help it ok. I am a horney teenager listening to you moan another hot girls name in your sleep. And on top of that you follow her name with mine! You had better be glad that I love you or I would have totally been fondling you." I said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes she said "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Em. I am totally not your type and you aren't mine so, let's not go there m'kay?" "What are you talking about Bells? You are fucking hot as hell! I would so smoosh with you!" I said giving her the dimples. No one can resist the dimples. "Really, Em? The dimples? You're really using the dimples on me? Oh, my God now I'm gonna have to change my panties." she said sacatically. Ignoring her sarcasim I used my sexy voice "Bella, would that be because you want me just as bad as I want you? Hmm? I know you have had fun with Reina but I could give you pleasure that you never dreamed of." I said with my voice dripping with sex.

She started to blush this time and looked down at her lap. She didn't say anything for a while. It started out as a joke but I couldn't deny that I have wanted Bella for about 3 years now. I could never act on it though, I am all she's got and I dont want to jepordize that over sex. But damnit if I didn't think about it from time to time.

"Um, . . Em?" she said quietly.

"Yeah Bells?" I said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"I love you Emmy. But I just don't think I could ever go there with you. I mean you are a stone cold fox and all, the dimples do work by the way, but if I lost you . . . I just don't know what i would do with out you in my life. I just, . . . I just can't. Please don't be mad at me, I just dont want to lose you." she said starting to ramble. I didn't look at her because I was driving and about to off the highway, she must have thought that I was upset with her or something because as I pulled into the gas station I heard her sniffling. I pulled into the stall and cut the engine off. as I pulled the keys out I reached over and grabbed her from her seat, pulling her into my lap. I held her as tight as I could without hurting her of course. "Bella. Look at me, please." I whispered. She looked at me with those big sad doe eyes and the sight of her crying made me want to do anything I could to get her to smile again but, I had to set her striaght before she went on over thinking things like she usually did. "Bella, I love you too but, I agree with everything that you said. You are so beautiful and sexy but I could, can never lose you. You are my best friend and mean the world to me. If by chance though you start feeling a little frisky and there is no one around to satisfy your needs, you know where to find me." I said giving her the dimples one last time.

"Oh, Em you know just how to make a girl feel wanted." she said giggling. I am so glad I was able to lighten the mood in the SUV. "You can let go of me now, Em. I kinda have to pee, really bad!" she said squirming on my lap. My dick instantly sprang to life at the sensation of her wiggling her ass on it. "Keep a leash on that thing will ya?" Bella said smirking at me. "You little tease! You knew what you were doing!" I guffawed at her. "What? No. I would never!" she said mockingly. Shaking my head at her I picked her as I got out of the SUV and, slung her over my shoulder. Damn she must only way like 110 maybe 115. Shit I can bench about 420 and squat over 600 pounds. Carrying her was like carrying a grocery bag. Kicking and screaming at me to let her down just made me laugh more so I ran circles around Betty till I was about to pee my pants. I dropped bella on her feet next to Betty and took off running to the store, hoping that i could get to the bathroom before her.

"All the muscle weighs you down big guy!" she yelled as she passed me into the store. Damn she was fast! _Note to self, next time put her in Betty and lock the door before you run. _

_You do realize that she could just unlock the door from the inside and get out of the car, right?_

_Damn! Note to self, think of better plan._

After we got back into Betty I was dead on my feet. I could hardly keep my eyes open long enough to eat a sandwich.

"_Oh, Em. . . I was wrong, so wrong. I want you so bad Emmet!" "Oh, God, Bella! I have wanted to taste you for so long, can I? Can I taste you, all of you?" Bella started to pull of her tank top and damn if she wasnt wearing a bra. "Oh, God!" I said out loud "Your nipples are peirced." I said out loud again, what was wrong with me, is my brain to mouth filter broken? "I wanna lick them." yep filter broken. Bella pulled the back of my head into her chest and I started kissing and biting the swell of her breasts as I made my way down to her tight pink little buds. She had hoops in her nipples with a jewel hanging from the center of each one. The jewels were a virbrent shade of green._

_As I pulled the left one into my mouth, I started pinching and pulling on the other with my left hand_. _My right hand started running down her back to cup her ass. Damn her ass was so round and tight I could only fit one cheek in each hand and my hands were huge. "Emmy, that feels so good! More, please give me more." she begged withering on top of me._ _My right hand came around to the front of her yoga pants and I ran my fingers up the seem of them feeling the wetness soaking through. "Please, Emmy, please!" she begged me for more. I switched my mouth to her other nipple and switched hands as well. Putting my damp fingures over her hard already moist nipple made her moan a little louder._

_My left hand started playing with the waist of her yoga pants, I waited trying to see if she was going to stop me. She didn't so I dipped my fingers in the top of her pants and panties and came to a ravishing discovery. She was BARE! "Oh, Bella! I need to taste you, I need to taste you right now!" she moaned and started to pull down her yoga pants when I stopped her._ _"What? Whats wrong?" she asked. "Nothing at all, Bella_ _but I want to do that." I said smirking at her. she made her mouth into and 'O' shape and removed her hands from her pants only to be replaced by mine in a split second. She leaned back onto the bed and I pulled her pants off her ever so slowly, trying to savor the moment. _

"_Emmet, You have too many clothes on. Let me help you with that." she said with hooded eyes. She started to get up on her knees and pull at the hem of my shirt. After she pulled it off of me I grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her so lightly, afraid I might hurt her with how turned on I was. she wasn't having any of that though as she flung her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. Almost as if she were trying to mold her self to me. I grabbed her ass and started to lay her back down on the bed. As soon as her back hit the mattress she made quick work of my jeans and was pushing them down with her feet._ _I kicked off my pants and boxers withuot breaking the kiss. She moved her hands over the tops of my shoulders and down the front of my chest. I could feel the burning in my lungs knowing that I needed air. I broke the kis and started nipping and kissing from below her ear down the side of her neck to her collarbone. I made my way down to her perfect brests and my mouth found it's home on her nipples once again._

"_Emmet, oh Emmet. That feels so good, don't stop. Please dont stop." she moaned withering beneath me. I switched nipples and slid my hands down her sides over her legs, pulling them apart. She whimpered as I slid one of my hands up the inside of her thigh. I started to kiss and lick my way down her stomach till I came to her gloriously bare pussy. I sat back to look at the beautiful creature beneath me. "You are so beautiful, Bella." I said to her as she started to blush. I looked down to her glistening lips and situated my self between her legs. _

_I licked up her slick folds tasting her on my tongue. I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth when I did. "Emmy I, . I need to. . .to tell you some. . .something." she panted as I made another pass up her dripping lips. I looked up at her with my mouth still on her trying tell her to keep going without having to leave my position. "I um, I got another peircing." she said breathing really heavily. I instantly knew what she was talking about, she told me a while ago that she was thinking about getting her hood peirced and I guess she went through it. I wanted to see it, so I took one of my hands and pulled back her lips. There it is in all it's glory. "Holy shit!" I moaned loudly_. _I lowered my head and took her clit and the peircing into my mouth and started sucking on it. She bucked her hips into my face and, grabbed my hair with both of her hands. I took it as a sign to keep going. I took one of my fingers and started circling her entrance with it. "Oh, Emmy!" she moaned loudly. I stuck my finger into her slowly feeling how tight she was. I pumped my finger in and out of her while I played with the clit and peircing._ _I added a second finger trying to get her ready for me. When I started to curl my fingers i could tell she was getting close by the way her walls started to tighten around them. "More, please I want more!" she chanted as I fucked her tight little pussy with my fingers. I added a third finger and curled them she came instantly " Oh shit! Fuck, fuck, fucking shit! _Bitch! Stay on your side of the road!" _what the hell?_ I thought jumping in my seat. Looking around I realized we weren't in a bed we were in Betty.

"You fucking bitch, you cut me off then slow down infront of me? What the hell is wrong with you, are you fucking mental?" Bella yelled at the car infront of us. Was that all a dream? _Bella _looked over at me apologetically "Sorry Em, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just these fucking people are pissing my the fuck off!" she yelled towards the car infront of us again. "It's, it's ok Bells I was having a really wierd dream anyways." I said looking downa t my lap realizing that my dick didn't think it was a dream either. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked looking at me through her peripheral vision. "No! I mean no it was nothing. I really don't even remember what it was about now." I said quickly hoping she would just drop it. I grabbed my pillow and put it over my now painfully hard cock. "Okay, Em what ever you say." she said looking at curiously.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to change the subject. "About two hours from the house and, I call first dibbs on the shower." she said smiling at me. "Why don't we stop for gas, restroom and food. I'll drive the rest of the way there." I suggested. "Sounds good to me I gotta pee like a race hourse anyways." she said fidgeting in her seat.

We made it to the beach house and unpacked Betty in a little less than three hours. I am now sitting on the bed in my room still thinking about that dream and how reall it felt. I got hard again thinking about how she looked naked, and the way that her mouth felt on mine. I started to palm my self over my jeans, damn she needs to hurry up in the shower. _Hmm, Bella, naked, shower, wet, washing herself._ I need to think about something else. _Baseball, math, football. . . Bella playing touch footbal with us, playing with bella, playing with bellas nipple rings, playing with Bella's pussy, tasting Bella's pussy. Shit! I need to get in the shower and rub one off so i can look at her without thinking the the way she tasted when she came on my mouth._

"All done Em!" she yelled as she walked past my door in nothing but a really small towel. "Bella! what the hell are you wearing? That towel doesn't even go all the way around you!"I yelled at her. "Oh, Em calm down it's not like you haven't seen me in less before, like my bathing suit." she said giggling. Groaning loadly I went into the bathroom and started the shower. After I rubbed one out, washed my self off and got out of the bathroom Bella was in the kitchen cooking us an early dinner. Things seemed back to normal, lets hope that they are.

_I need to get laid. If I get laid i wont think about her thats how it always works. Tomorrow I'm goin huntin for hotties on the boardwalk. Yeah we can handle this, just get through til tomorrow. Easier said than done._


	3. Chapter 3

1BPOV

"Wow Em, this house is huge. There are like five bedrooms, what are we gonna do with all this space?" I asked. "How much do we have to pay a month for this place?' he asked. "Charlie told me that as long as we work for his friend we can live here for free and he will still pay us." I said trying to remember exactly how he said it. "This sounds a little to good to be true Bells. I mean why would some guy we don't know let us live here for free and pay us to work for him?" he asked confused. "I don't really know, but we are gonna find out soon cause we are supposed to meet him at the restaurant in thirty minutes. We better get goin'." suddenly realizing that we didn't really know where we were going we took a look at the map we picked up when we got to town.

"Where exactly are we going?" Emmet asked. "It's called the 'Spicy Cantina' the address is 500 boardwalk. It will be about a 15 minute walk or less." I said looking at the map. "We are here at Franklin and Ocean Terrace and Spicy Cantina is here on the boardwalk." I said pointing out the different locations. "Alright let's get going." He said pulling my arm out the door.

We got to the Spicy Cantina in about seven minutes, it was already busy and it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. "Can I help you?" asked some snooty blonde that looked more orange than tan. She must have gotten some cheap bronzer. I giggled a little getting a strange look from the blonde umpalumpa. "Yeah, we are here to see Mr. Black." I said trying not to laugh in her face again. My luck she'll end up being my boss and make my life hell this summer. "Who's askin?" she said getting pissed. "Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter. He is expecting us." I said getting pissed at her attitude problem. _I mean who does this bitch think she is?_ "Go ahead and have a seat, I'll let Jake know you're here." she said turning in the opposite direction in which she came.

"Did you see how orange she was?" Emmet asked laughing. "I know it was so hard not to ask her if it is her mother or father that is the umpalumpa." I said laughing. "This is gonna be so hard to work with her and not say anything." he said.

"Ms. Swan?" a tall well built vey tan man said. "Yes, that would be me and this is my friend Emmet McCartny." I said to the man. "I am Jake Black, welcome to the Spicy Cantina. I understand that you two will be working for me this summer and staying at one of my properties." Jake said in a friendly voice. "I had a question about that, Mr. Black." I said. "Please, call me Jake everyone does." he said smiling. "Oh, ok Jake. Um, I was wondering how, I mean this is a little too good to be true. You letting us stay at one of your houses and paying us to work for you? There has to be a catch." I said a little confused about the arrangement. "Oh, I can see the confusion there. Well, a couple of my cousin will be staying there as well. They should be getting in anytime now. Also, I owed your dad a favor." he said. "Ok well, when do you want us to start and what will we be doing?" I asked wondering what his cousins looked like and if we would all get along. "Lets see, it's Tuesday and we dont want to throw you in on a busy day so, why don't we start training next Monday, same time you came in today. Oh, and you both will be servers. Do you think that you can handle that?" "Sure thing Jake! Can't wait to start. We should get going so we can meet up with our roommates." said Emmet excitedly shaking the man's hand.

We got back to house in no time. "Ok so, we're gonna roommates. Should we take our stuff out of the rooms so we can all decide who gets what room?" I asked Emmet. "There's room in my room if you wanna bunk with me." he offered wiggling his eyebrows at me. I giggled "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." I said winking at him. He laughed and messed up my hair. "Don't be such a pussy Bella, that Jake guy was nice. I'm sure his cousins are just as nice." he said trying to reasure me. "I hope so."

I started getting thins out to make us a couple of paninis for lunch when Emmet came running in the kitchen yelling "An Escalade just pulled up, I think it's them!" "Ok Em, calm the fuck down. I don't want them to think that we're crazy or anything, jeeze." I said trying to get him to chill out.

"Hello! Anyone here?" a feminen voice asked. We walked out to the living room and there was a 5'10" blonde goddess. She was tan, sparkling blue eyes, slim but not too skinny. Her hair was in big waves down past the middle of her back. She was wearing white, almost see through, drawstring beach pants and a red and white polka dot bikini top and a pair of white flip flops. She had this cute little beauty mark on the top right side of her lip and a pair of D's that just wouldn't quit.

_I would so hit that!_

"Hi I'm Rose." " Hi Rose, I'm Bella nd this is my friend Emmy" I said looking over at Emmet. He had his mouth open and I swear I saw drool. I walked over to shake her hand and she pulled me in for a hug, if I Put my face down at all when I hugged her my head would have been right in her tits.

_So tempting. _

When I stepped away from her another girl walked in. She was about an inch shorter than me and about five pounds lighter. She had short black hair that was flipped at the ends, her eyes were the same color as Rose's but it seemed they stood out more because of her hair color. She wasn't as tan as Rose but, a lot more tan than me and, she also had a pair of D's that I wanted to put my face in. She was wearing a pair of bright blue beach pants and a white bikini top and, a pair of bright blu flip flops.

With the biggest smile I have ever seen she dropped her luggage run up to me and threw her arms around my neck "Hi, I'm Alli! I'm so happy to finally meet you Bella! We are gonna be the best of friends!" staggering a little I hugged her back "Alli! Let the girl go you're gonna choke her." Rose said laughing.

"Emmet . . . I'm Emmet. It is so nice to meet you Rose." Em fumbled walking up to shake Rose's hand. She giggled and reached up to give him a hug like the one she gave me. He looked like he could die a happy man and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He glared at me to shut up, like I was gonna be the one to blow it for him. She let go of him and he pouted a little earning another giggle from her and a full blown laugh from Alli and me.

Alli and I looked at eachother and fell into one another laughing. "You better suck that lip in before a bird shits on it." Alli said to Emmet laughing. "I like you already, you are my kinda chic." I said high fiving Alli.

After we got all their stuff in the house and into their rooms I went back into the kitchen to finish making lunch. "Do you guys like pininis?" I asked. "We are Italian, of course we do." said Rose smiling. "Great I started getting everything ready to make them when you guys were pulling up." I said slicing more Italian bread for two more sandwiches.

"How are you two related to Jake, if you don't mind me asking?" Em asked sitting in a barstool at the counter. Rose and Alli walked over to the counter sitting down on either side of him. "Well, we are sisters only nine months apart and our father is his mother's brother. In other words our parents are siblings." said Alli. "Well, that makes sense. So . . . . are either of you two seeing anyone?" I asked.

"Nope." they both said and started laughing. I looked up at Em and saw his face light up. "Are you guys from around here?" Em asked. "No we are from Florida but we come up here every summer to help Jake at the restaurant. This year we both are going to college after the summer instead of back home though." Rose said. "Oh, thats cool so are we. We are going to school in Boston." I said while I put the first two sandwiches on the grill.

I turned to put Rose's sandwich on her plate and asked "What school are you guys attending?". "We both got into Harvard, parents are alums." she said like it was no big deal. "What that is awsome! You two must be geniuses." Em said excitedly.

_I need to smoke a joint with him to get him to calm the fuck down. I swear that boy is more wound up than I have ever seen him._

"It's really no big deal Em, we would have gotten in pretty much no matter what. With all the money our parent donate every year to the school and the fact that they are alumni, they can't turn us down." Alli said. "Where are you two going?" Rose asked looking at me.

_She totally wants me, I wonder if I could get both of them. At the same time might be a little tricky but I know I could get them at seperate times for sure._

I looked over to Alli and she winked at me like she knew what I was thinking. "Berklee. I got in for my guitar skills and music writing and, Bells over here got in because she can play pretty much every instrament and sing like a fucking angel. Isn't that right Belly?" Em said smirking at me. "Yeah I guess. I never really think that my music is that good but, other people seem to like it." I said glaring at Em for putting me on the spot.

"Seriously Bella?" Rose asked with a look in her eye that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

_I know what I wanna put my finger on or in._

"It's no big deal. Music is the only thing that kept me out of trouble and kept my sane when shit was really bad." I said not really wanting to talk about my past. "I think it's amazing and I wanna hear you play. Now. . . .Seriously the sanwiches are done go get something and play it for us." Rose said demandingly. I liked it but, I wasn't ready to share that part of my self yet. "Um, guys. I dont think I'm ready to do that quite yet. It's not that I don't like you both but, it's a really intimate thing for me to play for others. I just don't know." I said trying to let them down easy.

"That's ok because, you will be playing for us soon." Alli said like she already knew it to be true. She gave Rose a pointed look like drop it. Rose nodded her head and we didn't talk about it again.

"I say we walk down to the boardwalk tonight and ride some rides." Em said full of energy. "First I have to go get something out of my room. I need everone to sit in the living room in a circle." I said as I got up to walk to my room. "What's going on?" I heard Rose ask as I left the room. "Don't worry Rose you are gonna like her so much more in a min." Alli said as I walked back into the room.

I came back out after I rolled a blunt on a strawberry swisher sweet. "Ok boy and girls. Some of you I'm not going to mention any names _cough_ Em _cough _Alli _cough_ are a little hyper and I have just the thing to mellow us out for a night on the boardwalk." I said as I sat down in the circle. "First off this circle is sacred. So, no one new in the circle unless everyone agrees. Upfront, I will not be the only person buying for the circle and it doesn't matter who buys it it belongs to the circle." I said lighting up the blunt and passing to Rose who was to my left.

"We need to figure out a place to keep the weed so that everyone can have access. I have this tin that I brought that we can use. Let's vote. Yes." said Alli. Rose nodded her head as she hit the blunt. "Wait what does it look like? Is it all girlie and shit?" Em asked. "It doesnt matter Emmy, hit the blunt and chill." I said before Alli could answer.

"Whoa, guys this automan lifts up and there is storage in it look." Rose said already a little buzzed. "We could totlly put the tin in here. that way when someone wants to smoke they don't have to go wondering in to someone's room." Rose was definitely a thinker when she was high.

_Look at those plump pink lips. Does she wear lip gloss?_

"Do you wear lip gloss?" I asked "Sometimes but not right now." Rose said smiling at me.

_I want to kiss her. Oh, shit look at Alli. Damn I'd like to see her topless with my mouth on her tits._

"Ok." Alli said untieing her bikini top.

_What? Did I say that out loud?_

"Yeah, you did. So, you really want to kiss me?" Rose said with curiosity in her eyes.

_Fuckin brian to mouth filter broken again!_

"That's ok. I've never had a lesbian experiance before but, I wouldn't mind if it was you." Alli said now without her bikini top, crawling toward me. "Oh shit! This is awsome! But I'm not lesbian I love everyone equally. I figure that the world is fucked up and if I can find a good person it doesn' matter what sex they are." I said trying to get her straight.

_Not straight tonight._

"I think that's amazing but, I really wish you would touch me right now."Alli said almost sitting on my lap. I took the blunt from her and hit it. If we wer gonna play we were gonna play my way. I took Two more hits before she started to kiss my jaw line making her way up to my ear. I looked around and noticed that Rose and Em were gone.

_Maybe we need to move this out of the living room. Hmm, my room or hers?_

"Yours." Alli said as she started to get up and walk out of the living room. She turned to looked at me over her shoulder and winked. "Go sit on my bed I'll be there in a minute." I said trying to turn the game back in my direction. "Keep your pants on, you're not ready that." I said knowing that I wouldn't be able to control my self if i went in there and she was naked. "I think I'll be the judge of what I am and what I'm not ready for thank you." Alli said witha smirk on her face.

_She definitely wants to play._

APOV

I walked into Bella's room and crawled up the head of her bed. I had a dream about this a couple of weeks ago and to be honest I woke up hornier than I have ever been. Ever since that night I found myself thinking about it all the time. It wasn't until I saw Bella that I knew it was her and that it was really gonna happen. It happens sometimes, I get these dreams that are different from normal dreams, they seem more life like and real, and they happen, they come true. I told Rose about the dream after it happened thinking that maybe I was attracted to women now but, I still really like men, I mean really like men. Rose told me that I was crazy and that I was thinking too much into the dream, until we were putting our stuff away in our rooms and I told her that Bella was the one from my dream.

She told me that if things got heated she would take Emmet and leave. Personally I think that she likes him.

When Bella said that she wanted to see me without my top on and to put her mouth on me I gave Rose the looked and she took off the moment Bella was distracted.

I took my pants off so I was just in my bikini bottoms laying ontop of her green comforter.

_What is taking so long? The waiting is making me nervous._

Bella came in the room and shut the bedroom door. Her long mahogany hair hung down almost to the top of her ass in big sexy waves. She was wearing a Beetles t-shirt and a pair of really short jean shorts. You could see a sliver of skin between her shirt and shorts and I just wanted to see more. She stood there looking at me, all of me and it kinda made a little uncomfortable. I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to think I was backing out, I was sooo down for this.

She smiled at me and it made my insides warm. she walked over to the bed and layed down beside me. I wanted to touch her so bad but, I didn't want to jump the gun. She took her hand and ran it slowly up my arm to my shoulder and up the side of my neck. She laced her fingers into my short hair and brought her face closer to mine, so close I could feel her breathe on my lips.

"I know this is all new and interesting for you Alli, so we aren't going to have sex. I know you said that you will decide when you're ready but I want to enjoy this with you and I think if we take it slow it will be better. Now that doesn't mean that I'm not going to make you come because I will, but you won't get to do much touching." she said with authority in her voice. "I am ok with whatever you will give me but you can't make me not touch because I want to and I will. If that's not ok with you then maybe we should stop before we get anywhere." I said.

She pulled the back of my head to her and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it but once I figured out what was happening I started kissing her back. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she instantly granted me access moaning as my tongue came in contact with hers. I tilted my head to get better access to her mouth. I moaned when she took my bottom lip into her mouth and lightly bit on it. She broke the kiss and started kissing accross my jaw to my ear. She nibbled on my ear making me shiver and my nipples get hard.

"Bella" I moaned as she kissed and licked my neck. I ran my hands down her sides to the bottom of her shirt. I tugged at the hem of her shirt trying to pull it up. We both sat up and I got up on my knees as she let me take her shirt off. I noticed her nipple rings immediately. They were hoops with vibrent green jewels on them. She pushed up to her knees and kissed me again. I put my hands on her hips to steady myself as she thrust her hands back into my hair. My hands traveled up her sides to the sides of her breasts. She pushed her chest into me trying to get some friction and tugged on my hair.

I trailed my hands accross her breasts feeling her nipples bud at my touch. Knowing that I was the one that made her feel this way made me so wet that I could feel my arousal dampening the insides of my thighs. My fingers trailed over her peircings inticing another moan from her.

"Alli, what do you want from me, tell me what it is you want." she said kissing her way down to my breasts. "I just want feel. I want to feel you, feel what you do to me, and feel what I do to you." I said trying to tell her that I was ready, I have been thinking about this moment for three weeks. "Can't we just take things slow, make out and explore a little, without doing too much?" she asked with a sigh.

"Do you not want me?" I asked trying to figure out why she was trying to change my mind. "Of course I want you but I don't want to take this too far too soon. I don't want a relationship but I live with you and don't want to treat you like a one-night stand." she said holding the sides of my face looking into my eyes. Her big beautiful golden brown eyes held so much pain and mystery. They made me want to tell her everything was going to be ok and kiss her senseless at the same time. "Ok Bella. I understand and I know you wouldn't do it on purpose but I will respect your wishes." I said trying to reasure her.

We laid down on her bed and she started to kiss the swell of my breasts, licking down to my right nipple and swirling her tongue around it. Her other hand went to my left breast and started to caress it and run her thumb over my pert nipple. "Oh, Bella." I moaned loudly. Looking down at her and seeing her mouth on me made me want her so much more. I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her while I flipped us so that I was straddling her. I immediately started licking and sucking my way down to her nipples. I sucked one of the rings into my mouth and she moaned lustily. I took my other hand to her other brest and started to knead it and lightly pull on the peircing.

"Alli"she said as she bucked her hips into me. I scooted down her legs til I was sitting on her thighs. I took one of my knees and seperated her legs so that I could settle between them. "Alli, what . . . wha" she said as I started to rub her pussy over her jean shorts. She was so wet I could feel the moisture and heat. I started rubbing her how I like to be rubbed hoping that we would be similar in that way. I mean this is the first time I have ever done this.

_Awake anyways._

"Ssstop. Alli, stop. We will get there eventually but not tonight. Let me touch you let me make you come Al. I will be fine but, I wanna see you come before we stop this for the night." she said running her fingers lightly over my back and shoulders. When I looked into her doe eyes I knew I was going to crumble, and crumble I did. I gave into her and sat back on my knees with a slight pout on my face.

_I want to toucher pussy so bad. But I want her to touch mine too. Why can't I have both again? Oh that's right because she dazzled me into agreeing not to go too far tonight. Damn!_

"Alli I'm going to give you a choice to make right now, ok. Your options are me fingering you til you scream my name and come all over my fingers. Or letting me lick that wet little pussy while I finger you til you scream my name. But either way you will be screaming my name soon." she said with a smirk on her face. She pulled me down to the bed beside her before I could answer. "So whats it going to be, Alli?" she whispered in my ear as she crawled above me. "Be a good girl and tell me what you want, tell me how you want me to make you come baby." she said as she licked my neck and brushed her hard peirced niplles against mine making me arch my back "Bella, I. . . . I want you to. . ." I said having a hard time keeping coherent thoughts. She latched on to my nipple with her mouth and tugged on it. "Damnit, Bella fucking touch me already!" I yelled just wanting some fucking friction on my dripping wet pussy.

"All you have to do is tell me what you want baby and the anticipation will subside." she said as she switched to my other nipple. "Lick me Bella! Taste me like a want to taste you and, I want to taste you so bad right now." I said breathing heavily. She crawled back up to my face and kissed me "Patience." she said as she untied the sides of my bikini bottoms. She pulled away my bottoms and ran she fingers up the inside of my thigh inching closer to my aching pussy. I bucked my hips when she ran her fingers over my slick folds. She kissed my hips bones and her hair fell making a curtin around her face. She pulled her hair to one side so I could still see her face and what she was doing. She licked up my dripping folds and circled her finger at my opening. She licked up to my clit and circled it with her tongue. "Holy shit!" I yelled at the contact and bucked my hips into her face.

She pushed one fingure inside me and sucked on my clit. "Oh, my God!" I yelled at the duel sensation. "More . . . please . . . I want more." I panted trying to tell her to go faster. She added another finger and began thrusting them in and out of me faster and curling them to hit right were I would come undone. She started to move her tongue side to side on my clit and I could feel the tightening in my stomach. She sucked my clit into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue at the same time, the pressure was building so fast I knew I was going to come soon.

"So, close." I panted while throwing my hands into her hair. She bit down on my clit and that did it for me. "Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Belllaaa!" I yelled as I climaxed. She kept thrusting her fingers in me and sucking on clit til I road out my orgasm, then she licked me clean.

I pulled her up to my face and licked my come off her lips. She kissed me hard enjoying the fact that she just made me come. She laid down with me without breaking the kiss. It wasn't hurried or animalistic, just slow and sensual. It was wonderful and I totaly want an encore, as soon as my bones aren't jello anymore.

_Yeah solid bones would be good. Now I want to taste her._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight! Stephanie Meyer does.**

RPOV

Alli is so crazy sometimes. She claims to be phsycic and has since we were little. I don't usually believe her but, today she started to change my mind. She told me weeks ago about this dream she had about a beautiful girl with long mahogony hair and how she and this girl had sex. I didn't think too much into it because I myself have had a couple lesbian dreams of my own. I told her she was thinking too much into it and that it was just a dream.

That was until I met Bella. It didn't register that she could have been the girl form Alli's dream until she told me that it was her. Truth be told Bella is fuckin hot and I would totally bang her. I have had some girl-on-girl action in high school but just a little touching and kissing but damn if that woman didn't get me a little curious about more.

When Alli gave me the look I knew that it was time for Emmet and I to leave but I got stuck on what Bella had said _'I wanna kiss her'_ I kept thinking about it and wondering what it would be like to kiss her. When Alli started to take off her swimsuit top I snapped out of it and pulled Emmet out the room and out the front door. It was funny to see him with his mouth hanging open and eyes buggin out of his head.

"You said something earlier about going to the boardwalk tonight?" I asked Em trying to get his attention. "What? Yeah boardwalk, let's do it. I mean let's go." he said stammering while looking at his feet. I grabbed his hand and we went on our way.

"So Emmy tell me about your self. Do you have a girl back home?" I said trying to sound like I wasn't interested, but I was. "No, not anymore. We called it quits when I left. She only dated me because I was popular and because I have a big cock." he said smiling at me with the most beautiful dimples I have ever seen on a man. "You know the guys that say they have bigs dicks are usually the ones that are what I like to call 'fun sized'. Personally I like 'king sized' dick." I said trying to keep a staright face.

"I like you! You're funny." he said laughing. "Really though Rose, if you're looking for 'king sized' you're looking right at it." he said with smirk like he daring me. I never turn down a dare, never have, never will. "Ok, let me be the judge of that. Whip it out." I said turning to him so that he could see that I was dead serious. He wanted to play but he should have know he was playing with the master.

"What? Are you fucking serious right now? Cause I will, so if you want all these people seeing you look at my cock we can do this right here right now. If not then we can postpone this judgement til we get back to the house." he said while he started to undo his belt. "No! Not here not infront of all these people. When we get back you can prove you machoness to me. Maybe we can get into the hot tub." I said trying not to cause a scene. I don't turn down dares but I do respect myself enough not to look like a total perv in public.

"Hot tub? What hot tub?" he asked. "The one on the roof silly." I said. Didn't he and Bella tour the house before we got in? "Did you two not look around at all?" "We looked at the first floor but thats about it. We werent sure what was gonna happen and we were prepared to move to different rooms when we found out that you guys were gonna be here too. Honestly we didn't even know how many of Jake's cousins were coming or if they were guys or girls. I guess we were just lucky." he said smiling at me with htose damn dimples again.

_You can't do this Rose. You don't fall in love at the Jersey Shore and you are goin to college in a few short months. Eyes on the prize!_

_Em is gonna be in the same town though, it doesn't have to end when summer is over though._

_You're really gonna give up smooshin with all the hot gorillas in Seaside, for one gorilla_?

_I don't know but when I look into his eyes I can see a kind hearted loving man. Bella said it 'this world is fucked up' what if Em is my one good person?_

_Who said there has to be just one?_

"Hey there is this 18 to enter club down the road and they have live bands. Wanna check it out?" I asked Em remembering that they always picked good bands to play. "Hell yeah! I wonder if I could find a band to play with for the summer? You know to keep up my skills for Breklee." he said with a wink. "Speaking of playing when are you gonna play something for me?" I asked hoping that he will be more into playing for others than Bella was.

"When ever you want. I love to play for others, Bella has been through a lot just give her sometime. Hell, she has to get used to playing for others before we get to Berklee anyways." he said.

We got to the the bar and grill and got our hands x'd as we walked in. We were too young to drink in the bar but shit if I really wanted to drunk all I'd have to do is tell Jake and he would get us whatever alcohol we wanted. I went to get us a table near the stage knowing that the live music would be starting in a few minutes. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink, what would you like?" he asked while pulling my chair out for me. "Coke is fine." I said with a dismissed wave.

There is just something about this man that has me all kinds of fucked up. I never had a guy pull out a chair for me one minute and talk about how big his dick is the next. Is he for real or is this just a game to him. I mean I know he likes me he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off me since we got to town and don't get me wrong he is hot as hell but I don't know about him.

The first band was almost done setting up and was tunning their instraments. There was a guy with reddish brown hair almost bronze on the drums. A guy with shoulder length blonde hair on the base and a chick with short chin length blonde hair on a guitar and looks like she would be the lead singer. There was also a strawberry blonde on another guitar up to a mic as well. Huh, maybe they have two lead singers.

"Hey, everybody! Thanks for comin out to Steph's place! We are Breaking Dawn and we are gonna be playing for you tonight." the blonde haired guy said into one of the mics. "Here is your Coke, sorry it took so long you wouldn't believe how hard it is to get a drink up there with x's on your hands." Em said chuckling. "No biggie. Actually you're just in time, the band is getting ready to start." I said as we heard the drummer start off the set. Em just smiled at me and turned his head to the band. They started playing Mazzy Star 'Fade into you'.

_I wanna hold the hand inside you_

_I wanna take a breath that's ture_

_I look to you and see nothing_

_I look to you to see the truth_

_You live your life you go in shadows_

_You'll come apart you'll go blind_

_Some kind of light into you r darkness_

_Colors your eyes with what's not there_

_Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's starnge you never knew_

_A starnger's light comes on slowly_

_A stranger's heart without a home_

_You put your hands into your head_

_And then it smiles cover your heart_

_Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's starnge you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's starnge you never knew_

"Well, that was interesting." I said turning to Emmet. "Interesting doesn't even begin to describe the massacre that just happened." Em said with a disgusted look on his face. "I mean the music was good but that lead singer fucking sucks! Bella knows this song and she can sing better than Mazzy Star her self. I don't know maybe I'm spoiled, I just got used to hearing Bella sing." He said with a smile. "No I don't think so, I happen to agree with you. Well, at least about the lead singer since I have never heard Bella sing before."

The look on the basist and drummer's faces were priceless. I don't know if I have ever seen anyone that was more pissed and embarassed at the same time. I couldn't help myself I started heckling "Your singer sucks!" I yelled laughing causing Em to laugh and join in "My friend can sing better than you ever dreamed of!" he yelled laughing.

"Oh yeah! Well then bring your friend up here!" The lead singer yelled. "Bet! I'll be back before your set is over. It is so on!" Em yelled back "Stay here save our table I'm gonna go get Bell and Al." He whipered in my ear. I nodded and looked back to the band on stage. The guys look amused that the chics were mad. Interesting.

EMPOV

I ran all the way back to the house and went through the front door yelling "Bella! Alli! Come on guys we gotta go, we have a show down to do ladies!" Bella and Alli came running out of Bella's room with sex hair, flushed faces, trying to straighten their clothes. I smirked at them both knowing what they had been doing. Bella smirked back knowing that I would realize that Rose pulled me out of the house and I didn't get to watch. I frowned a little wishing I could have watched.

"What's going Em?" Bella asked. "We got a show down at this bar and grill called Stephs. This band was playing and well the drummer and basist were really good but the lead guitarist and lead singer totally murdered Mazzy Star's Fall Into You. I told them that I have friend that can sing better than Mazzy her self and they called me out, hence calling you out. Let's go show them how good you are!" I said excitedly. "I don't know Em, I'm not sure if I'm ready to sing infront of people like that, hell I couldn't even do it earlier for Rose and Alli." she said smiling at Alli next to her.

"What better way to start and think of it as none of those people know you and probubly won't ever see you again." I said convincingly. I could tell her walls were starting to fall and all I had to do was push her a little. "You know you gotta get used to performing infront of people before we get to Berklee anyways. Please Belly for me." I said giving her the dimples, she can never turn down the dimples. "Ok Emmy I'll do it. Let me run a brush through my hair and we can go." she said as she walked to the bathroom.

We got to Stephs and the band was still playing and still sounded horrible. "What the hell is this?" Bella asked with a look of disgust on her face. "This is Breaking Dawn. The basist and drummer a great but as you can see the lead singer and other guitarist sound like shit." I said smiling at her. Alli went over to Rose and sat down, they were whispering to one another when Bella and I walked up to the table.

"So, Bella are you gonna sing?" Rose asked with a sweet smile. "Yeah I will, I'll play when they are ready." she said looking nervous. The band was closing on their song so I took the chance to let them know it was time to put up or shut up. "Yo! My friend is hear and ready to teach you something!" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah well lets see if she can do better than this." The lead singer said as they started their next song, Black Crowes, She Talks to Angels.

_She never mentions the word addiction_

_In certain company_

_Yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan_

_After you meet her family_

_She has a lock of hair in her pocket_

_She wears a cross around her neck_

_Yeah, the hair is from a little boy_

_And the cross is for someone she hasn't met_

_Not yet_

_She says she talks to angels_

_They call her out by her name_

_Oh yeah, she says she talks to angels_

_Says they call her out by her name_

_She dont know no lover_

_None that I've ever seen_

_To her that aint nothin_

_But to me it's everything_

_She paints her eyes as black as night now_

_Pulls those shades down tight_

_Yeah she'll give you a smile when the pain comes_

_The pain gonna make everything alright_

_Alright_

_She says she talks to angels_

_They call her out by her name_

_Oh yeah, she says she talks to angels_

_Says they call her out by her name_

The lead singer did worse with this song, than the last one that I heard. "Can you do better than that?" the pretentious lead singer asked. "I'm up for the challenge. You want me to play the same song?" Bella asked. "Yeah, lets hear it. Good luck." the lead singer said snickering. I watched Bella walk up to the stage and take the lead singer's guitar from her and lean over to say something into the basist's ear. The basist then went over to the drummer and said something to him and they both nodded and smiled at her. She gave them both a small smile and nod before she started to play.

She killed the first song and pissed of the other chic in the band as well as their lead singer and they both stormed off stage as soon as they could. When she finished the song they started up another one and I instantly got hyped. "Fuck yes!" I said and jumped up on stage grabbing the dicarded guiter to get in on the action. We played Nirvana 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'.

_Load up on guns and bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over bored and self-assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's les dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contangious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My labido_

_Yay!_

_I'm worst at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's les dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contangious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My labido_

_Yay!_

During the guitar solo that I let Bella take I looked out to the table that Rose and Alli were sitting at and noticed that Alli was making goo goo eyes at the basist, huh interesteing. Rose had the lustful look in her eyes and I wasn't sure if it was for me or Bella.

_And I forget just why I taste_

_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard, it's hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, never mind_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's les dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contangious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My labido_

_Yay!_

_A denial!_

We faded out and I noticed that Bella was blushing and started laughing cause Bella never blushes. I mean, even when I found Bella and Alli back at the house knowing she knew that I knew what they were up to and she just smirked at me. At that point the whole bar erupted into applause even people that weren't paying attention before she got on stage. I was a little blown away my self but the applause was her and we all knew it.

"Thanks guys!" Bella yelled into the mic. She turned to the guys in the band "Hi, I'm Bella by the way thanks for letting us play with you for a bit." her eyes settling on the drummer. "Yeah I'm Emmet. Sorry about the heckling, it wasn't ment for you guys it was meant for the singer. Sorry again maybe I should just shut my mouth now." I said trying to close the rambling hole in my face before my foot got wedged ever further in it.

"Naw man it's cool we get it, we were trying to get rid of them anyways but didn't have anyone to replace them with." the basist said looking over at the drummer and motioning his head toward us. "Right well, it was cool to meet you guys and all but, I'm gonna head back to the house." Bella said and jumped off stage.

"Wait! You um, wanna finish the set with us, we'll let you pick the songs?" the drummer asked Bella jumping down from the stage standing right infront of her."Oh, I don't know we are here with our roommates and I'm not sure if they would wanna stay." Bella said being unusually shy. What the hell is wrong with her she never acts like this.

"Bella, we don't mind staying. Actually we wanted to stay anyways so you should play." Alli said jumping to Bella's side. "I don't even know your guys's names. Maybe I should just go." Bella said looking up at him. "Edward, I'm Edward and that is Jasper." he said giving her a crooked smile. "You are amzing and we want you to stay. So now that you know our names and know we can play, will you stay and play with us? Please?" He asked stepping closer to her. "Okay, I'll stay but, before we play some more would you guys like to step out back and smoke?" she said smirking."Hell yeah!" both guys said at the same time. "Everyone ok with this?" Bella asked looking at Rose, Alli and myself. "Yep." we all said nodding our heads.

Jasper told the crowed that we would have a short break and be back to finsh the set. We set off toward the back door to smoke in the ally behind Stephs. "You guys local?" Alli asked looking at Jasper. "No we are from upstate and are staying at a motel down the way. We gotta find some income to pay for the rest of the summer before we head back to college." Jasper said after hitting the blunt. "You guys could stay at our cousin's house. We have an extra bedroom but it's the big room with two full size beds in it." Alli said with hopeful eyes. They looked unsure on how to answer her. "We got a hot tub!" I yelled to help convince them. They were awsome musicians and turned out to be really cool guys.

"We do?" Bella asked turning to me. "Yep it's on the roof Rose told me about it earlier." I said beaming at her. She nodded her head in acceptance_. _Edward and Jasper looked at eachother and nodded their heads "Yeah that will work. How much is it a month?" Edward asked. "Nothing. We work for their cousin and he lets us stay at one of his properties and gives a paycheck. I know it sounds too good to be true but you guys won't have to pay for anything." Bella said looking up at Edward through her lashes.

_Uh-oh we know that look._

_Yep, she likes him._

_I hope she gives him a chance cause it looks liek he likes her too._


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank my new Beta for helping me out. Sorry for the delay in posting. If there is anything that anyone might want to see happen just say it in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own twilight or it characters, S.M. does.**

BPOV

Well, I can't believe I'm getting ready to say this but, I actually played infront of strangers last night and I did pretty good if I don't say so myself. I was so nervous and uncomfortable, especially when I looked up to the two guys, who I now know is Edward and Jasper, in the band. The basist was doable he had hazel blue green eyes, shoulderlength blonde hair that was cut in a shag. He was about 6'1" maybe 170 pounds, long and lean, and he was wearing semi baggie pants that just hung on his hips with a vintage Zepplin t-shirt.

Edward was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. He was about 6'3" no less than 200 pounds of solid muscle. He had reddish brown hair, copper almost, with the soul peircing green eyes, full lips, angular jaw and cheek bones and, it looked like he hadn't shaved in a week or so. He had one full sleeve of what looked to be like several different tattoos. He was wearing semi baggie black jeans black boots, and a white t-shirt that fit snug to his muscular chest and broad shoulders. You could see a white-beater underneath his shirt, and his hair looked like he just got fucked hard. I was instantly attracted to him, and when I looked him in the eye I felt like he could see right through me. I was scared shitless. I had these walls built up for a reason, I'm not a good enough person to experiance anything close enough to love. I have lived my entire life not really knowing what love is or what it is to be loved.

Emmet and his family was the closest thing that I had to love, and I haven't ever really let them in all the way. My parents didn't want me and showed it on almost a daily basis. Charlie was in prison from the time I was seven til I was twelve, for selling drugs to an undercover officer, while he had several semi automatic weapons and a sawed off shot gun in the trunk of the car. That was his second strike.

When he got out, we moved from Vegas back to Forks. He had no idea how to be a father, hell he had several kids and none of us talk to eachother, well I talk to Garret my oldest brother but only about once a month. And only two of us have the same mother, well I guess four of us if you count Jessica and I. Emily and Leah are sisters by the same mom and dad, and Jessica and I by the same father but not mother, so Renee isn't my biological mother. She adopted me when I was two or three years old when she married Charlie and Jessica came along when I was four almost five.

Liz my bio mom, she got killed by some guys that were supposed to be my dad's friends. They were hired to killer her before she squealed on some high profile deal that was gonna go down involving the mob out there in Vegas, as well as some dirty cops and judges. So they gave her a hot-shot, oned full siringe of half meth and half heroin, the shot is supposed to kill you but they wanted to make sure she died so they then hit her in the forehead with a ball-pein hammer. I was nine months old when she was killed and don't remember her.

All I know is that she had a daughter with a different guy before me her name is Sara, and we are exactly the same but she was six years older than me. The weird part is that I didn't even meet her til last summer and she lives back in Vegas, so we can't really get together.

Charlie, won't ever really talk about Liz. He told me once that he never loved her, and that she used to follow him around the country, til she got pregnant with me. Then he stayed with her out of obligation. There is another reason for my walls, I would never want someone to be with me out of obligation. I mean I know that I'll never be lucky enough for someone to fall in love with me, but if by chance it ever does happen I want them to be with me because they want to be and need to be, not because they feel like they have to be. After Renee left he did too. He was never around until he met Sue in an AA meeting. Sue and Renee are just as bad as one another, but in different ways.

Renee was a meth head to the extreme. She would get high with her cousins and make me be the one to take care of their kids, to make sure we actually got to eat, if we had food, to make sure we all got to school and did our homework. The worst of it was when she had been up for a couple of days already and would get mad about something, anything, those are the days that she would get violent.

I remember the first time she hit me with a closed fist, I was five and I was sitting on our couch in the livingroom of an apartment we were staying at. She started to pace the room and yell at me but she was talking so fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying. Next thing I know she punched me in the mouth and split my lip, when I started crying, anytime I cried, she'd tell me 'you want me to give you a reason to cry'. As I got older she started using anything she could get her hands on, wire coat hangers, wooden spoons, leather belts, even a couple of wooden chairs. She never even hit me on the butt, it was always accross my back or over my head. To put it mildly, the woman scared the piss out of me.

As I got older and made my choice to stay with Charlie, even though he was never around, I started to hate Renee and build the walls that I now have, to keep people from hurting me the way she did. I wish I could say it was only physical abuse but mental and emotional as well. When I was in fifth grade she told me I was fat and that it wasn't my fault I was an ugly duckling. I started to starve m self and got so bad that I was hospitalized for two weeks. At 4'7" in fifth grade weighing a total of fifty pounds, they said that I would have died if my grand father hadn't come to check on me and found me passed out in the garage. They said that when he found me I was barley breathing.

Sue, Sue was mentaly and emotionaly abusive as well, but she was conniving enough to get Charlie to tell me that I was fat and needed to be a small size zero. Then he wouldn't let it go he would just keep going, and keep going. Fuck I hate her! That bitch convinced Charlie that it would be in everyone's best intrest if I got my own appartment, that was three weeks before I turned sixteen. Oh, but wait they did pay my first months rent, so they didn't have to wait for me to get a job.

I have spent the last, two and a half years living on my own, paying rent and insurance on my truck. I haven't celebrated a birthday since I turned fifteen. I counted on myself and knew if I wanted to get out of that fucking town, I had to do everything I could. I worked, played sports and managed to get in the honor role for my senior year. Now, a scholarship to Berklee for four years.

So I can't get close to this guy. If he found out about my past he wouldn't look at me the same, he wouldn't want to be with some white trash like me. When they get here with their stuff to move in with us I've gotta just play it cool don't pay attention to him stear clear of anything and everything Edward.

_He is just some guy. Don't get all worked up. Calm down and breathe or your face will be flushed when they get here._ I thought to myself as I walked down the hall to the living room. I need to chill "You guys wanna smoke? I need to chill." I asked Rose and Alli.

"Sure, sounds good" Rose said standing up to sit closer to me. Alli came around to sit on the other side of me, so it would be easier to pass around. Rose pulled out a clear plastic bong and loaded the bowl. She took a hit and pulled the shot gun out to clear out the bong. She handed it to me and I did the same and I passed it to Alli for her to follow suit. After a couple of circuts we started to feel the effects of smoking out of a bong, and I must say I love it.

"Whats got you so worked up today?" Rose asked me while rubbing my back. She licked her lips and whispered in my ear "Do you still wanna kiss me?" and I couldn't help but welcome the distraction "Those full pink lips? Yeah, I would. Have you given it any thought?" "Yeah I have and I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss you." Rose said blushing.

"It's fucking great." Alli said with a lustful gaze. I leaned toward Rose, my mouth almost touching her's "You could always find out." I whispered and stayed there letting her move forward if that's what she wanted. She leaned forward and pressed her full pink lips into mine. I nibbled on her bottom lip and titled my head to get better access to her mouth. She responded to me by licking my top lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and tasted her, sucking her tongue into my mouth, and biting her bottom lip lightly. She moaned in my mouth and I took the oppotunity to run my hand up her arm and accross her shoulder.

My hand settled at the side of her neck, lightly running my fingers up and down just barley touching her. She moaned again a pushing her gorgeous rack into me. She grabbed my hand and put it over her breast. I left her mouth, only to attach it where my fingers had been on her neck. I ran my hand accross her nipple, feeling it pebble under her shirt.

_Shit, no bra! Score!_

She snaked her hand into the back of my hair pulling my head away from her neck and back to mouth, kissing me with such intensity that I could feel it in my toes. I felt a hand on my leg slowly move closer to my now drenched pussy. I was wearing a mini jean skirt today, so the only barrier was a pair of green boy shorts.

I looked down to hand getting close to my aching pussy, and noticed that it was Alli's hand. Rose started to kiss and bite my neck and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. Alli leaned forward and started kissing me, once I figured out what was going on I responded back to her kiss.

Rose was now kissing my collar bone making her way down to the swell of my breasts. She slipped her finger into the top of my strapless top, I could feel her uncertainty of whether or not she should keep going. I broke the kiss with Alli "Rose we don't have to go any further, I'm sorry, it was just supposed to be a kiss." I said trying to let her know I wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable. "No, it's not that. It's just I have never been attracted to another woman like this before, and I'm unsure of what to do and what to think. At the same time all I want is for you to touch me." she said shyly. I put my hand on the side of her face and kissed her. At that point in time I felt Alli's finger running up and down my soaked panties and kissing the side of my neck. I moaned into Rose's mouth and she responed by putting her hand of my breast.

"Ehem!" said a masculin voice. All three of us stopped what we were doing to look at who cleared their throat. It was all the guys Em, Edward and Jasper. "Don't let us interrupt. We were enjoying the view." Jasper said with smirk on his face. I looked to Emmet and he had a smirk on his face as well. Edward he look kinda shocked but his expession quickly turned to a smile. All three guys had a piece of Edward's drum kit over their crotches, obviously covering their hard-ons.

Rose, Alli and I all straightened our selves out and got up to help them unload Bessy. I was thankful for the distraction of Rose and Alli, but now that it's over I'm more nervous now than I was before. I looked up at Edward as I walked by him, and he gave me this crooked smile that made me want to strip naked and tell him to fuck me like a bitch in heat. I could feel my face getting hot as I thought about what his reaction would be, but I shook my head and went out side to grab more of the drum set.

I was grabbing the bass drum when I felt hands on hy hips. I looked back and saw that it was him. "I didn't want you to fall out and you looked a little unsteady." he said trying to explain why he was touching me. "If you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask." I said smirking at him. "Really, you wouldn't prefer Rose or Alli? You know someone that doesn't have a dick." he asked with his eyebrow arched and a knowing look on his face. "If you're trying to imply that I'm lesibian you're wrong. I like all people equally, but next time you touch me or grab me think of somewhere more interesting than my hips. Unless you like it like that." I said leaving him there as I carried the bass drum into the house.

I giggled as I walked into the house. "So, Bells." Em said wiggling his eyebrows at me. "So, Emmy." I said back wiggling mine. "So. . . . are you gonna tell me what was going on?" he asked nudging me with his arm. "Why? You already know what was going on, you guys did walk in on us." I said smirking at him. I knew he wanted details but I never gave him the details and I wasn't starting now. "Damnit! I can't ever get a break. I just wanna know are you, . . . . . which one are you taking Rose or Alli?" he said looking at his shoes.

_What the hell? He thinks that we are gonna have a girlfriend this summer. Oh, shit! He likes Rose. Damnit we shouldn't have gone there._

I pulled Em into my room and shut the door. "Look Em, I am not going to have a girlfriend this summer. I'm sorry for kissing Rose like that, I know you like her and that was really wrong of me. It won't happen again, I'm sorry." I said looking into his bright blue eyes. "Bella, I am not her boyfriend and I don't have any claim on her so dont worry about it. Besides I can't compete with you." he said giving me a small smile. "You don't have to compete with me Emmy, plus you have something I will never have." I said giving him a big smile. "My huge cock!" he yelled laughing like he just made the funniest joke ever. I laughed with him as we walked out of my bedroom.

"Ok now that everyone is settled in how about Alli and I run and get us some liquore and we'll play some games when we get back." Rose said leaving no time for anyone to object as, she and Alli walked out the house. "So do you guys hae anymore gigs lined up?" Em asked Jazz and Edward. "Actually we do but we are in kind of a bind. The two girls that are in our band, Kate and Tanya, are no longer in our band, and we can't play any gigs with a drummer and a bassist." Jazz said looking between Em and I.

_Oh, no. Not gonna happen, we are not joining this band!_

"So do you guys know anyone that might want to join our band?" Edward asked looking at me and smiling that fuck me crooked smile. I squeezed my legs together trying to get a little friction. "We can do it, right Bells?" Em asked looking at me. I looked at Edward again and he locked his eyes with mine and reached over to touch my leg. "Please Bella." he asked giving me the most heart wrenching puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! No we aren't going to do this. Do not let him get to you, he is just some guy remember?_

"Yeah, we can join your band." I said not even realizing that my mouth was moving and words were coming out. "Yes!" all three guys yelled at the same time. I laughed at how they all looked like little kids. I noticed Edward still had his hand on my leg "I thought you had more imagination than that." Edward looked at me confused "What are you talking about?" "I told you that the next time you touch me to for it to be in a more interesting place. My leg? Not-so-much." I said. I grabbed his wrist and put his hand over one of my tits, his hands fit perfectly if I do say so myself "This is more interesting." I said smirking at him. He pulled his hand away and pulled a throw pullow off the couch to sit it in his lap.

_Oh, shit is he a virgin?_ _Note to self ask that question when we get some drinks in us._

Emmet laughed at Edward's reaction "Dude you should see your face right now!" he yelled trying to control his laughing. Jazz was snickering beside Em and I couldn't hold back any longer I busted up laughing. Edward looked at all of us like we were crazy and it only made us laugh harder.

"Alright bitches! We are back and are playing beer pong first. Boy girl teams only! I call Emmy." Rose said as she and Alli came into the house with a couple of cases of beer each. "I call Ali." Jazz said looking at her as she walked by. I stood up to walk into the kitchen behinde everyone when, I felt Edward behinde me. "I guess that leaves you and me. Do you think you can handle it?" He whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run through out my body.

I turned to him, and he was bent down almost nose to nose with me. "I think I can manage. The real question is, are you ready for me?" I asked putting my hand on his chest, sliding it down his stomach and licking a finger in his belt loop. He grabbed my hips and pulled me forward so that I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach "I am a little more than ready after the stunt you pulled earlier. By the way, I don't like to be teased." "Who ever told you that I was teasing, I always follow through." I said tilting my head up to his. His lips were almost grazing mine as he talked "You still teased me more than once and I will get you back for that." he said as he leaned forward and I braced myself for him to kiss me but it never came. I opened my eyes to see him looking into my eyes smirking at me He leaned forward again this time to my ear "That's one." he whipsered and stepped away from me and into the other room where everyone was getting ready for the game of beer pong.

I walked inot the Kitchen and grabbed Rose and Alli by the hands, and pulled them into the other room with me. "Ok, so I was thinking, maybe we should change into something a little more comfortable. If you know what I mean." I said to them and tehy looked at eachother and smiled. "How about we play strip beer pong?" Alli asked, then looked Rose with a smile. "I like the sound of that." I said with a smirk on my face.

We all went to our respective rooms to change. I put on a thin almost see through white tank top and a dark blue t-shirt over it, with a pair of really short, tight dark blue shorts over my green boy shorts. No bra, but I did put on a pair of knee high socks on that were all white. I walked out of my room and into the hall way as Rose and Alli appeared walking down the stairs. We all had the same idea Rose was wearing a red t-shirt and shorts with a white tank top underneath, and Alli was wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts with a black tank top underneath. We all linked arms as we walked into the kitchen.

"So we have decided to make this more interesting. We all have the exact same amount of clothes on to make it fare. We are playing strip beer pong. Miss a shot and one teammate drinks the other one takes off an article of clothing, but you have to trade every turn. You make a shot you get to pick who loses the clothes and who takes the drink for the other team." I said walking back and fourth by the table we had set up. The guys set up some kind of beer pong triangle, there were three groups of cups set up on the giant table we had.

The guys looked excited that we chose to change it up a little. Us girls migrated over to our respective partners. I could here Em whipsering to Rose, he was never good at that. Alli and Jazz had their heads together and we couldn't hear anything that they were saying. I turned to talk to Edward and ended up turning right into him. "Sorry." I mumbled as I tried to step back. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to him "You're not going anywhere." he said giving me that Fuck my brains out crooked smile.

"So, who do you want?" I asked squeezing his hands. He leaned down to whisper in my ear "I think its obvious who I want." "I ment, who do you want to go after first? Is Jazz good at beer pong, because Em is." I said looking up at him through my lashes. "Jazz is ok, but I can beat him. Are you any good at this game or should I just get naked and get it over with?" He said pulling my body flush with his. "Oh, I'm good, real good." I said pulling my hands out of his and putting them under the back of his shirt.

EPOV

I couldn't believe this woman. She was like every teenage wet dream I had rolled up into one. She could sing like an angel, play almost any instrament, sexy beyond words, and all I have wanted to do since I met her is fuck her brians out. To top it all off she was playing along which I fucking love. "You're gonna have to play by my rules if you really wanna play." I said as I ran my hands down her back. "We'll see who is playing by whom's rules in the end." She said smirking at me and running her nails accross my back.

"Rock paper scissors to see who goes first." Alli said breaking my attention from the sex goddess before me. All three of us guys played rpc and Emmet ended up winning.

Em and Rose went first going after Bella and I. They made it and made Bella Drink and ME take off my shirt. Bella and I went after Jazz and Alli and I made it making Jazz drink and Alli take off her t-shirt.

_Damn, Alli isn't wearing a bra._ Jazz and Alli went after us and made it making me drink this time and Bella take off her shirt. _Bella isn't wearing a bra either! Score!_

Rose took her turn going after Bella and I and missed "So, I think we should make Em take off his shirt this time and Rose drink. She spared me the first time and then we can go after them again, cause it's our turn next. That way we won't be the only ones without t-shirts on." Bella whispered pulling me forward so that we could stratagize. I nodded giving her the ok "Alright Em take off your shirt, Rose you drink." Bella said in a kind of demanding voice and I liked it. It was our turn and Bella tossed towards Em and Rose and made it. "Lose the shirt Rose. Em drink up." damn I like demanding Bella.

Jazz and Alli went next going after Bella and I again and Alli missed "Alright Jazz take off your shirt, and Alli you drink the beer." I said looking down at Bella infront of me. She was so little, she only came up to the middle of my chest. Standing right behind her I noticed I could see down her tank top and I quickly looked somewhere else. I want her like I have wanted no one else, but I'm not a perv.

Em and Rose took their turn and made it "Sorry Bells, but I would much rather see you naked so off with your shorts! Drink up man, and you're welcome." Em yelled. Bella took of her extremely short shorts and low and behold she was wearing a sexy as fuck pair green boy shorts. The way those things molded to her tight round ass made me hard. Bella and I went next going after Jazz and Alli. I made it and decided Em started this, why not keep it going. "Alli off with you shorts! Drink it like a man, and you are welcome as well Jazz." I said cheesing at him. Em and Rose started laughing when Alli was wearing a thong, that made her ass look awsome, and you could see the pain in Jazz'z face.

"Ok, ok my turn!" Alli said trying to calm everyone down. She tossed her ball over toward Em and Rose and made it "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed jumping up and down. Rose took off her shorts and was wearing a pair of lacey pink boy shorts. Em looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. Bella was laughing so hard that she grabbed onto my arm for support. I laughed along with her until I saw the gleam in Em's eye and I knew what was coming next.

Em tossed his ball at us and made it "Bells, you know we have been friends for a really long time, but I have always wondered what you looked like topless. Make it happin kappin!" I knew I was in trouble when Bella turned to face me when she took her shirt off.

_Holy mother of God! She has her nipples pierced and they have green jewels on them! Shit I can't let them see this, I want to be the only one seeing this._

She handed me her shirt and looked up at me to see my reaction. I bent down to her ear "You have no idea how bad I want you right now. I want to kiss you and lick you, everywhere." I whispered so close to her ear that my lips grazed her earlobe when I talked. She leaned forward grazing her now hard nipples on my abs "Who said you couldn't?" she said looking at me. I reached my hands behind her head grabbing her hair, parting it, and pulling it over both of her shoulders to cover her gorgeous tits. I leaned down to her again whispering "Not yet." and licking her ear lobe, and placing a soft kiss on the sensitive part of her neck right below.

The look in her eyes when I pulled away had me painfully hard. She was looking up at me through those long full lashes, her eyes being a darker chocolate brown, with nothing but lust in them. She was biting her pink pouty bottom lip. I wanted to pull that lip away from her teeth but she released it on it's own licking it to dull the pain.

She turned around to get back in the game and realized that Alli and Rose were both topless in their panties and it was our turn yet again. "So not fare Bella my hair isn't long enough to cover mine, and I happen to like looking at your gorgeous tits. So move the hair." Alli said pouting a little. Alli's too were fucking nice to look at as well as Roses's. I'm sure had I never met Bella, I would have been all over the both of them, but I had my eyes on the sexy woman infront of me. Bella pulled her hair down her back and everyone stared at her with thier mouths hanging open.

"Holy shit that's fuckin hot!" said Rose looking at Bella and licking her lips. "You look pretty fucking hot your self, Rose." Bella said winking at her "Alli you know I love your gorgeous tits. Especially after our little make out session a couple of days ago." she said smirking at Alli. "Wait a minute today wasn't the first time?" "No way. I had some of that as quick as I could get it." Alli said smiling big. "Any chance of a repeat?" Jazz asked looking excited. "I don't know. I am kinda interested in Edward and Alli looks kinda taken by you." Bella said not looking at me.

"You wanna get in the hot tub?" I asked everyone. "Topless!" Em yelled before anyone could respond. The girls all looked at each other and shrugged "We're in." Rose said answering for the three of them. We all looked at Jazz waiting his answer "Hell yeah, did you even have to question my answer." he said smirking at Alli. The girls started walking up to the hot tub leaving us all standing there watching them walk away.

We all grabbed two beers a piece and Em rolled a quick blunt to take with us. By the time we got to the hot tub all the girls were in, and I noticed some clothes sitting on an out door couch. I walked over to take off my pants and saw that the clothes sitting there were the girls' underwear.

_Oh shit, this is awsome! Skinny dipping! Be cool, don't get naked just be cool._ _Just get in like you didn't see them. Yeah, you didn't see shit._

I walked over to the hot tub in my black boxer briefs, and handed Bella the beer I brought for her before I stepped in the hot tub and sat next to her. Em and Jazz followed right after. Em lit the blunt and passed it to Rose. Bella's eyes lit up when she saw the blunt and she sat her beer down on the wooden frame around the hot tub. She hit the blunt and looked at me. I leaned toward her and put my mouth right infront of her licking my lips. She opened her mouth and put her lips on mine, just barely touching, and blew the smoke in my mouth as I enhaled it. I tilted my head to the side to exhale and took the blunt from her. I did to her what she just did to me to her, and passed the blunt to Alli.

I laid my arm on the back of the hot tub behind Bella so we could talk easier. She looked up at me and grabbed my arm from behind her pulling it where she could see it. "Will you tell me about them?" she asked running her fingers over my arm. "Oh, um how about I tell about a couple of them?" she nodded and smiled at me, and I could feel something inside me want to make her smile all the time.

"Well, this one my shoulder peice is my family crest. My father and I went to get this done together. It was pretty cool, and you wouldn't know it looking at him but he likes to party. This one, on my side running down my ribs, it is respect for the first instrament that I learned how to play." "The piano keys look so real almost life like." she said lightly running her fingers down my side.

She was touching me and now it was my turn to touch her. I leaned down to her and put my fingers under her chin "I want to kiss you so bad right now, can I?" I asked leaning closer to her mouth. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine, and I instantly felt a buzz of electricity running between us. I moved my hand from under her chin to the back of her head, pulling her toward me. She snaked both of her hands into my hair, and pulled it. I moaned into her mouth, and she got up on her knees and tilted her head to deapen the kiss.

I could feel my lungs starting to burn so I broke the kiss and started kissing and nibbling on her neck, making my way down to her collarbone. She moved to straddle my on her knees with her hands in my hair I moved down to the swell of her breasts. I leaned back to take a look at the beautiful sight before me. Her creamy full breasts, with big pink nipples, and nipple rings, sounds like my favorite kind of sundae. Licking my lips I looked up at her for permission, and she gave me a smile and a nod. I leaned forward and took her left nipple in to my mouth while wraping my hand around her right breast. Her tits were a little bit bigger than my hands, and I have large hands.

I flipped her nipple ring in my mouth, and gently tugging on it with my tongue. "Edward. . . . . That feels so good." she moaned. Hearing her moan my name made me even more hard, if that was even possibile at that point. I bit her nipple and she started to ground her pussy against me. I bucked my hips and felt the strain of my boxer briefs. I ran my right hand down her side and around her back. I reached my hand down her perfectly round ass and instantly remembered that she wasn't wearing anything at all.

_She is naked, in a hot tub, straddling your lap, and grinding her pussy on your dick. Slip it out and put it in!_

_No you can't do that, Let her take the lead, let her decide how this ends._

I swiched to her right breast and began the same treatment that I gave the left. "Oh Edward. Please . . . please." she moaned above me. "What Bella. Tell me what you want." I said to her and took her nipple back into my mouth. I wrapped my fingers around her ass, bucking my hips into her. "More, give me more. Please." she was begging me, and I loved every moment of it. "Bella if we are going to go any further, I want to take this back to your room. I want to take my time with you." I said holding her face in my hands.

"There is something you should know about me, before we take this out of the hot tub. I have had both boyriends and girlfriends in the past, but I have only ever been with my girlfriends. I have never been with a guy, but I know what I'm doing. I thought that if it was me I would want to know." she looked at me with those big doe eyes and those full pouty lips, and I didn't care if she had never been with a guy. Hell, we didn't even have to have sex tonight. I just wanted to spend as much time as I could with her before, she saw the real me and kicked me to the curb.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just want to spend more time with you." I said to her holding her face in my hands. "I never said I didn't want to do anything. There is a lot I want to do with you." she said winking at me and stepping out of the hot tub. Seeing her glorious ass, with a tattoo of red lips on her right butt cheek, made me want to bend her over and show her how much I wanted her.

I am officially and utterly infatuated with this woman, at this point. I want to know everything there is to know about her. What she looks like happy, who her favorite musican is, what her favorite instrament is to play, what she sounds like when she's screaming my name, and among many other things I want to know where she is going to college at in the fall.

I looked around the hot tub and noticed Alli and Jazz were gone, and Rose and Em looked like they were in the same situation as Bella and I were. I jumped out of the hot tub and ran to find Bella. When I found her she was in her bed curled up on her side facing the door. I walked over to her bed and crawled in behind her. She was breathing deeply and I was almost sure she was passed out. "Bella, are you awake?" I whispered in her ear.

She mumbled something incoherently and I took that as a yes. I moved to get up and she said my name. "Yes, Bella." I whispered leaning down to her ear again. "Please stay." she mumbled again. I chuckled at her "I'm not going anywhere." I took off my boxer briefs and wrapped a towel around myself before I got under the covers and laid down behind her. I pulled her to me, stuck my face in her hair, and I was asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.


End file.
